1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gun system and its accessory, and in particular, to a gun system having an accessory that can be easily installed and removed.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advance of technology, there are a variety of gun accessories developed for the market for use as auxiliary devices in the use of guns. Laser sights, for example, have been installed in guns to provide better aim at targets. In addition, light sources have been installed in guns to assist the shooter in aiming in a dim or dark surrounding.
Conventional gun accessories are usually secured in a gun by screws, making it inconvenient to install and remove these accessories. Attempts have been made to improve the assembly and disassembly of gun accessories.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,854 discloses an auxiliary device for a gun to facilitate convenient assembly and disassembly. When the gun auxiliary device described in this patent is being removed, the bar that provides the locking must be pressed downward to overcome a spring force. However, this downward force can be inconvenient and difficult for the user to apply.
As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,874,269 discloses several auxiliary devices for use with guns which attempt to provide better a direction and application point for the applied force. However, the locking mechanism is achieved by locking into a locating groove through both sides of the gun, but the transverse component of the recoil resulting from shooting tends to affect the stability of this locking operation.
Consequently, there still remains a need to provide a gun accessory which can be conveniently installed and removed, while still providing stability in operation.